Modelage: la muerte de mi razon de vivir
by Chic vampire
Summary: La anorexia es una enfermedad de trastorno alimentario esa es la explicación de páginas como Wikipedia, yo la reconozco como la enfermedad que se llevo a la mujer de mi vida.


_La anorexia es una enfermedad de trastorno alimentario_ esa es la explicación de páginas como Wikipedia, yo la reconozco como la enfermedad que se llevo a la mujer de mi vida.

Era joven, hermosa y desgraciadamente anoréxica. Esa maldita enfermedad, que viene --dicen algunos- por la presión social.

No entiendo como todo pasó sin que yo me diera cuenta. En un momento tenía todo, dinero, un hermoso departamento, estudiaba lo que más me gustaba, amigos de verdad, la tenía a ella, mi razón para vivir y al siguiente instante no tenía lo más importante para mi, no tenía a mi Bella.

Maldigo el día en que se le metió la idea de ser modelo, maldigo cuando conoció a James, maldigo todo, incluyéndome.

La conocí cuando yo tenía 15 años, ella era un año menor –como mi hermana Alice-. Me acuerdo todavía cuando entró a la cafetería, de inmediato mi hermanita la invitó a sentarse con nosotros, se veía muy tímida, pero poco a poco se fue integrando. Bella había venido a Forks porque a su papá lo habían transferido, su mama vivía en Seattle. Podía estar del peor humor pero siempre tenia una sonrisa para tí, era amable, le gustaba la música clásica y le encantaba leer.

_Flashback_

_Hoy era el día, hoy la iba invitar a salir. Había practicado como un loco frente al espejo, tenía todo escrito y sabía que iba hacer perfecto. 6Todo estaba milimetrado, donde estaría, con quien y el lugar. Pero todo se trunco cuando Erick la interrumpió de camino a su clase de español._

_Yo estaba al otro lado del pasillo quería tirarle un puñete en la cara, había arruinado todo. Después de una vida Erick se fue, Bella camino –mas bien corrió- hacia su salón y yo me quede con un enorme peluche, una rosa y una caja de chocolates._

_Luego, en el receso largo, como mis hermanos y mis amigos sabían que mi plan había fallado, me dejaron sola con ella excusándose con un proyecto._

"_Bella" empecé._

"_Dime" me dijo mientras mordía su manzana._

"_¿Quieres…?" Eso no estaba en el plan._

"_¿Quiero que?" me preguntó luego de unos segundos._

_Por los nervios empecé a meter mi mano al bolsillo y por casualidad boté mi papel._

_Bella se agacho y lo recogió. Lo leyó, se puso roja y luego se volteo, clásica reacción de Bella._

"_¿Bella?" le pregunté._

"_¿Es verdad?" me preguntó todavía sin mirarme._

"_Ss-ssi"_

"_Entonces me querías invitar a salir" no era una pregunta era una afirmación._

"_Si"_

"_Si"_

"_¿SI?"_

"_Si. El sábado al cine, yo invito las palomitas" pude ver una sonrisa mientras se alejaba._

_Hubiera saltado como Alice pero era hombre. Mentira cuando llegue a mi casa cargue a mi mama y le di un sonoro beso, ya en mi cuarto salté en mi cama como un niño. Pasado mañana saldría por primera vez con Bella._

_Fin del flashback_

Nuestra primera cita, ese si era un recuerdo muy bonito. Después de eso siguieron las siguientes citas, el día de su cumpleaños –cuando yo tenía 16- le pedí que fuera mi novia.

_Flashback_

_15 años. Hoy Bella cumple 15 años. Esta más hermosa que nunca con un vestido azul, combina perfecto con sus ojos chocolates y con su cabello marrón. Alice y Rose, la novia de Emmett, la ayudaron en la organización y en el vestido. No pude ver a Bella por 3 días, 3 días! Sacando cálculos llevábamos saliendo hace unos meses, pero todavía no le había pedido que fuera mi novia, quería una ocasión especial y esta era la indicada._

_Bella quería una fiesta sencilla pero con mi hermana como organizadora eso no podía pasar. Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, decoraciones en tonos azules mesas blancas, un piso resplandeciente, en fin todo maravilloso. Están los amigos de colegio y sus padres._

"_Recibamos con fuertes aplausos a la quinceañera" Bella salió desde abajo para arriba junto con Alice y Rose. Bella se veía especialmente bonita. No era un vestido clásico esponjoso, era un vestido sencillo pero bonito a la vez. _

_Bella bailó con su papá, con su tío Laurent y conmigo. Bailamos un buen rato, entre halagos y halagos le pregunté si quería ir a tomar un poco de aire._

_Debajo de un muérdago me le declare._

"_Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

"_Pensé que nunca lo dirías, si Edward si quiero ser tu novia_"_ Nos acercamos y nos fundimos en un beso suave y lento, el primero de muchos._

_Fin del Flashback_

Uno de los momentos mas hermosos de mi vida.

De ahí, celebramos nuestro primer mes con una cita romántica. Prácticamente todo iba bien. Pero en una simple pregunta mi mundo empezó a derrumbarse.

_¿Qué quieres ser de grande? Le pregunto Tanya en una de nuestras tantas salidas en grupo._

"_Tienes cuerpo de modelo" le dijo Erick._

"_Si, tu altura te ayuda" le dijo Jessica._

"_Tu pelo es hermoso" la adulo Ángela._

"_Tus ojos son… son el cielo" le dijo un tímido Mike._

"_Todavía no me he decidido pero ser modelo no debe ser tan malo" dijo titubeante Bella._

"_¿Malo?" le pregunto incrédula Jessica._

"_Bells, ser modelo no tiene nada de malo" le aseguro Ángela. _

"_Todo es glamour, ¿te imagina estar en las pasarelas de Berlín o de Ámsterdam?" le pregunto Tanya._

"_Creo que sería bonito" le contestó no muy convencida Bella._

Hasta ahora no entiendo como algo tan simple como la palabra modelo pudo haber cambiado el rumbo de mi vida.

_6 años de novios. El tiempo para no ser suficiente para estar con Bells. Está en el último año de carrera, quiere ser profesora del nivel inicial. Yo parezco que recién inicio los 10 años de mi carrera de medicina._

"_¿Amor?"Preguntó mientras entraba por la puerta de nuestro cuarto._

"_Dime cariño"_

"_Edward, tengo una noticia enorme" me dijo emocionada mientras se sentaba al costado mío._

"_¿Cual?" me sentí nervioso, tal vez… no no podía ser._

"_Me contrataron en una empresa de modelaje" Ufff...… yo pensé que era otra cosa._

"_! Que alegría ¡"_

"_Empiezo en dos semanas"_

"_Y ¿la universidad?"_

"_No se me cruzan los horarios"_

"_¿Sabes si es una empresa de modelaje reconocida?"_

"_Si, la dirige James Salvatore"_

Maldito James Salvatore, si pudiera matarlo con mis propias manos lo haría y con gusto. Él fue el que inicio todo.

"_¿Pido una pizza?"_

"_No cariño, muchas calorías"_

"_¿Y?"_

"_James me ha aconsejado que baje un par de kilos"_

"_Amor pero ya haz bajado 3"_

"_Un par mas no hará daño"_

A pesar de todo Bella y yo nos manteníamos unidos, le pedí matrimonio cuando se gradúo. Aceptó y me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nos casamos en la playa ella con un vestido blanco y yo con pantalones blancos caquis y una camisa del mismo color. La boda fue sencilla y nos fuimos al Caribe de luna de miel. Para mi mala suerte ella tenia al día siguiente de nuestra luna de miel una sesión de fotos para un cover.

Para mi desgracia nunca me percaté de su "falta de apetito". Siempre andaba corriendo con James para la preparación de un desfile o para un cover y sinceramente nunca le tome importancia.

Su sueño de ser profesora murió igual que ella. Después de su graduación no volvió a mencionar nada de la educación. Todo giraba alrededor de James y el modelaje. Yo estuve ahí con ella pensando que era lo que ella quería, cada vez más flaca y pálida.

Todo tocó fondo cuando se deprimió porque no la habían elegido para un desfile. Le pregunté porque y no me quiso dar razones. Por casualidad encontré unas fotos en su cajón.

Las fotos mostraban a una chica muerte, literalmente. Bella, esa era mi Bella. No había vida en esas fotos, solo una chica con un vestido. Bote un par de lágrimas al ver como estaba Bella.

En ese momento cargué a Bella y la lleve al hospital. La atendieron y me dieron un diagnostico. Anorexia. En total había adelgazado uno 20 kilos. Ella pesaba alrededor de 50, ahora estaba en 30. Mi Bella se estaba muriendo y era mi culpa.

Cuando la vi desde la ventana del hospital la realidad me golpeó muy fuerte. Esa no era la Bella sonriente y feliz que yo conocía, esa era una chica a la cual le podía ver los huesos de las costillas muy marcados y la cara totalmente huesuda. Esa chica se moría en cualquier momento.

Pase los peores 2 meses de mi vida. A Bella la hospitalizaron y la obligaban a comer pero ella no quería, decía que estaba gorda y yo lloraba en las escaleras de los hospitales, lloraba porque en mi interior sabia cual iba a hacer el final de esta historia. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y mis papas estuvieron ahí apoyándome para desgracia de Bella sus papas no quisieron saber nada de ella cuando los llame, nunca se lo dije, preguntaba por ellos y yo le respondía que ya iban a venir, escribí cartas falsas para que ella se creyera que estaban preocupados por ella; ni a su funeral vinieron .

Hable con ella, Dios sabe cuanto le rogaba porque la hiciera razonar, pero ella no quería.

"Hazlo por mi" le dije millones de veces, ella se negaba hacerlo.

No lo hizo, ni por mi ni por nadie.

_Sábado, 5 días antes de su cumpleaños_

"_Bella, come por favor" le rogué sentada al costado de la cama del hospital._

"_No lo voy hacer" me dijo firme. Las pocas veces que había comido algo había sido gracias a la insistencia de mi mama._

"_Amor, hazlo por mi" Por favor, hazlo le rogaba mentalmente._

"_¿Quieres tener una esposa toda gorda?" me pregunto como si en verdad lo creyera._

"_Bella tu no estas gorda" le asegure._

"_Si lo estoy" _

"_No amor"_

"_Edward, ¿no me haz visto en el espejo?" Maldita sea claro que te he visto en el espejo._

"_Isabella, porque te he visto en un espejo es que te digo esto" me miro fijamente durante unos segundos._

"_¿Bella?" ella cerraba sus ojos poco a poco._

"_¿Amor?" Se estaba yendo el amor de mi vida._

_Lo único que le escuche decir fue un "te amo" tan bajo. "Yo también" le respondí en su oído. Después de eso solo se escucho el sonido de su anillo caer al piso._

_Paro respiratorio. Las máquinas hacían un sonido horrible, llame a los doctores, entraron y me dijeron que ya no se podía hacer nada._

_Ella se fue y se llevo consigo la oportunidad de formar una familia juntos. _

_Dios se había llevado a mi única razón de vivir._

_Al funeral asistieron pocas personas. Nuestros amigos de siempre, mis padres y tuvo el descaro de aparecerse James. Por respeto a mi esposa esperé que se fuera y lo seguí, lo miré a la cara y en él descargue todo el odio que sentía. El desgraciado tuvo la frescura de confesarme que Bella había tenido un aborto natural hace 5 meses. Todavía más dolor, ahora no tan solo la perdí a ella sino también a mi hijo. Daria todo porque Bella estuviera todavía aquí, conmigo y que estuviéramos felices._

Varios años más tarde

"Doctor Cullen le importaría tomar algunos casos extras. El doctor Banner se ha retirado porque su esposa esta a punto de dar a luz y estamos cortos de personal"

"Claro, dígamelos mientras vamos al consultorio"

"Tenemos el de un chico que se ha roto la pierna derecha jugando futbol, el de un anciano con insomnio y el caso de una chica de 15 que tiene…"

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Anorexia"


End file.
